U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,226 discloses a system for position and attitude control of spin stabilized satellites. No cross-axis coupling of thrusters is shown. On the other hand, the present invention is used with three-axis controlled spacecraft, and at least two of the thrusters produce cross-axis coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,051 discloses a system of attitude control for a three-axis stabilized satellite for both transfer orbit and synchronous orbit using a minimal number of thrusters. The reference does not suggest the present invention's thruster command conditioning electronics module (TCCEM 3) interposed between loop controllers and thruster modulators. Also, the reference deals only with uncoupled thruster pairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,790 discloses a technique for controlling the velocity and attitude of spinning projectiles using a minimal number of thrusters. It does not pertain to the three-axis stabilized spacecraft of the present invention.